


Танец фей

by Deathfeanor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Fairy, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Феи не то, чем кажутся.





	Танец фей

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан в рамках #writetober2020 (чилл-версия). Тема: "Феи, нежные феи. Страшные, страшные феи".

День стоял жаркий, и над землей колебался горячий воздух, от травы пахло солнцем и теплом. Над головой проплывали белые облака. Тишина стояла такая, какая бывает только на лугу в середине лета в самый жаркий день. В траве стрекотали цикады.

Армин поправил шляпу, надвигая поля на лоб, чтобы солнце не мешало читать. На страницу приземлилась божья коровка, и он осторожно подставил палец. Она забралась на его ладонь.

— Божья коровка, улети на небо, принеси мне хлеба…

Божья коровка подняла крылья и упорхнула — прямиком в бездонное голубое небо, куда-то за плывущие по нему облака. Армин проводил ее взглядом, и ему показалось, что она будто бы взглянула на него. Глупость, конечно. Такой маленький жучок… Он снова погрузился в чтение.

Он уже несколько раз читал эту книгу. В ней говорилось о рыцаре, который путешествовал по миру и встречал на пути всевозможные чудеса. Книга была старая, написанная больше ста лет назад. Больше ста лет. Это значит… Когда писали эту книгу, Стен еще не было, как и титанов за ними. Люди свободно путешествовали по миру. Армин читал о пустыне (насколько хватает глаз — пески, пески, и ночью под звездами можно услышать, как они поют), ему нравилось слово «барханы». Он читал о море (огромное озеро соленой воды! И в ней живут рыбы, а еще странные — прозрачные существа со странным и красивым названием «медузы»). В книге описывались самые разные звери. Такие, каких Армин и вообразить не мог! Огромная кошка с острыми зубами и длинным гибким хвостом, огромными лапами и черными полосками на красноватой шерсти.

Больше всего ему нравилось читать про фей. Герой попал в царство фей, танцевал и пел с ними, пил цветочный нектар. Феи — с длинными распущенными волосами, с прозрачными крыльями за спиной, в одеждах и лепестков цветов — пели ему песни, подносили угощение. К сожалению, Армин не мог узнать, чем закончилось пребывание героя в стране фей: кто-то вырвал из книги несколько страниц, и заканчивался рассказ словами: «И вот наш доблестный рыцарь захо…»

Армин дочитал страницу до места, где слова обрывались, и глубоко вздохнул.

— Вот бы хоть одним глазком поглядеть на фей и их страну… Хоть на секундочку!

И вдруг поднялся ветер. Зеленая трава заколыхалась. Армин невольно сравнил ее с морем — как он его себе представлял. Что-то свистнуло над ухом; на небе собрались черные тучи, и вдалеке едва слышно прокатился гром.

Он поднял книгу и под начавшимся дождем побежал к заброшенному сараю у опушки леса. Он и раньше прятался там от дождя. Он знал, что сарай никому не принадлежит, и спокойно проводил там время. Крыша сарая сохранилась — чего нельзя было сказать о стенах, кое-где сгнивших и подъеденных жучками. Армин стоял в дверном проеме и смотрел на луг, где еще несколько минут назад с таким удовольствием нежился под горячим солнцем.

Дождь и ветер не давали ничего толком разглядеть. Молнии, черные тучи, порывы ветра — все слилось в хаотичный танец, шумный и мрачный. «Вот же, — подумал Армин, — это надолго… Как я дойду до дома?»

И вдруг среди хаоса и бури он увидел тонкий белый силуэт. Приглядевшись, он разглядел тонкий девичий стан, длинные светлые, почти белые, как молния, волосы, и… Крылья?! Прозрачные крылья, похожие на стрекозиные, только будто бы… Будто бы из стекла, такого тонкого и ломкого, что как они еще не разбились под натиском ветра и дождя?

Армин смотрел на светлый силуэт во все глаза. Ему казалось вначале, что движения этого существа так же хаотичны, как и буря вокруг него, но очень скоро он увидел, что каждое движение подчинено неясному ему ритму, рисунку.

Силуэт приближался, и по мере его приближения буря утихала. Вот уже проглядывало меж туч синее небо, реже сверкали молнии. Когда существо приблизилось к сараю, дождь едва накрапывал, а небо почти полностью очистилось от туч.

Армин, тяжело дыша и сняв шляпу, во все свои огромные глаза смотрел на существо. От его сознания будто бы ускользали и рост существа, и черты его лица, и даже пол. Образ расплывался, распадался на отдельные детали. Если Армин смотрел на белые, цвета молнии, волосы, то забывал, какие у существа глаза. Он смотрел вверх, чтобы разглядеть лицо, и тут же оказывалось, что существо ниже, чем его взгляд. Стоило опустить глаза — существо оказывалось выше.

И все же он понял, кто перед ним.

— Ты — фея? — спросил он, не узнавая своего голоса.

Фея улыбнулась, наклонив головку набок и дернув прозрачным крылом. Армин заметил, что зубки у нее острые, будто заточенные книзу.

— Фея.

Голос феи был похож на звон колокольчиков.

— К-как в книжке?  
— Как в книжке.

Армин прижал книгу к груди одной рукой, а другую протянул к фее. Она засмеялась и едва заметно наклонила голову, чтобы он коснулся ее волос. На ощупь они напоминали паутину, но не страшную и липкую, а нежную, похожую на шелк.

— Так ты хочешь попасть в нашу страну?

Армин испытал восторг, какого не ощущал никогда в жизни. Страна фей! Его зовут в страну фей!

— А м-можно? — спросил он.  
— Можно.

Фея протянула ему руку. Он вложил свою ладонь в ее. Пальцы у нее были холодные. Армина даже обожгло холодом, и он попытался вырвать руку, но было поздно. У него зашумело в ушах, горло сжалось в болезненном спазме. Армин зажмурился, дернулся. Что-то хрустнуло в теле.

И он оказался на том же лугу, где имел обыкновение лежать с книгой. Только вокруг царил полумрак. Среди полумрака поблескивали крылья фей. Фей было так много! Они кружились в танце вокруг него, не давая ему выйти из круга. Их острые зубки блестели в лунном свете. От пения, писклявого и тоскливого, звенело в ушах, голова кружилась. Армин опустился на траву.

Страна фей пугала его. Это было не похоже на картинки в его книге, на то, что видел герой. Ему было страшно и тоскливо.

— Я хочу домой.

Его не услышали. Кто-то протянул к нему руку и потянул за волосы, другая рука потянулась к его глазам. С него стащили башмаки, сорвали с головы шляпу.

— Не ходи к нам, путник, не ходи! Не зови нас по именам! — услышал он сквозь собственный крик, когда острые зубы вонзились в его плечо. — Мы древние, мы вечные. Не играй с нами, путник. Не пой наших песен, путник. Не знай наших сказок.

Музыка вокруг стала невыносимо громкой. Кто-то рассмеялся ему прямо в ухо.

— Мама!

Его крик потонул в музыке и пении фей.

***

Тело пропавшего мальчика нашли на другой день, ближе к вечеру. Мать забеспокоилась, когда он не пришел к ужину. Утром несколько мужчин отправились на поиски. Мальчишки рассказали, что видели накануне, как он шел к большому лугу недалеко от леса.

Там его и нашли. Он лежал навзничь на лугу, раскинув руки. Рядом валялась его шляпа, из-за пазухи торчал корешок старой книги. Издали мужчинам показалось, мальчик спит или загорает, но они подошли ближе и взглянули в его лицо. По лбу его ползала божья коровка. Армин улыбался и смотрел в синее небо пустыми глазницами.


End file.
